The Essence of a Prophet
in the Great Divide to begin this quest. ((You must first finish all of the Fina's Retreat quests up through The End of an Era to be offered this Heritage Quest.)) | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps ((You must first finish all of the Fina's Retreat quests up through The End of an Era to be offered this Heritage Quest.))| # Speak with Brother Cato near the Tears of Jade Spring in The Village of Shin. # Speak with Brother Lasca on the bottom floor of Edgewater Drains (the lowest of the three Freeport sewer zones). #*To find Brother Lasca, go to The Thieves' Way from any Freeport city zone (West Freeport has the closest entrance), or from the sewer entrance in Commonlands for those of good alignment, then to to enter The Serpent Sewer. Next go to to enter Edgewater Drains. # Seek out the first turtle spirit in Tenebrous Tangle at . This is near the Hidden Refuge. Click the floating turtle in the circle of stones. This zones you into the Realm of the Air Turtle. # Defeat the embodiment of perseverance, the air spirit Nimbus, a level 90^ ghost turtle at . He swims in pond under the waterfalls. # Use Lasca's Beacon to talk to Brother Lasca (you must be within line of sight of Nimbus to get the update). # Seek out the second turtle spirit in the Feerrott at . This is near the entrance to the Trembling Lagoon. Click the floating turtle. This zones you into the Realm of the Water Turtle. # Defeat the embodiment of resilience, the water spirit Delmar, a level 90^ ghost turtle near . # Use Lasca's Beacon to talk to Brother Lasca. The zone exit is on the island. # Seek out the third turtle spirit in Lesser Faydark at . This is behind the water falls near The Hidden Grotto. Click the floating turtle. This zones you into the Realm of the Earth Turtle. # Defeat the embodiment of steadfastness, the earth spirit Festus, a level 90^ ghost turtle near . # Use Lasca's Beacon to talk to Brother Lasca. # Seek out the fourth turtle spirit in the Sinking Sands at . This is near The Twin Tears. Click the floating turtle. This zones you into the Realm of the Fire Turtle. # Defeat the embodiment of willfulness, the fire spirit Neci, a level 90^ ghost turtle near . # Use Lasca's Beacon to talk to Brother Lasca. # Return to Osh in Great Divide at Iceclad Ocean. # Speak to a resentful spirit on the second floor in Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors #* NOTE: You can use a cleared instance for this step, but you will still need to reset and go into the zone again for the next stage. # Kill Alvik the Cold on the third floor in Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors. # Return to Osh in Great Divide at Iceclad Ocean Rewards *At least *Both of the Following: ** **